House Targaryen (Kings and Corpses)
Chapter I: Casting Shadows The moonlight was gently glimpsing through the windows, projecting almost transparent grey rays of light across the large hall. Although the hall was clean, light of torches, that were attached to cold walls, exposed lots of dust, that was flickering around the tables in the middle of room. Tables were covered in expensive white silk and plates, some yet had food in them, while others were empty, accompanied only by the strong scent of fresh bread and red wine. It seemed that there was enough food and wine there to feed at least 200 guests. In some places, white silk was covered in spilled wine, making it color turn into dark red. Guests looked as grand as the feast itself. Many were dressed in fancy robes and leather clothes, some were wearing cloaks, and many more were wearing armor that seemed to have been made of gold. But it seemed that all attention was grasped by a single man. He was around 60 years old and had a grey hair and grey beard, although it seemed that he would soon go bold. It wasn’t his looks that grabbed the attention so swiftly, though. The man was lying on the ground with his hands around his neck, as he was desperately trying to grasp some air in his lungs. The hall was filled with many sounds a minute ago, but now it was a dead silence, broken only by choking man on the ground. Fish on his blue cloack was shivering as he moved on the ground in panic, making this picture look ratherallegorical, if it had not been so horrifying. A sudden yell made the Prince snap out of his trance. ''-Treason!'' - yelled the man from the Throne, - This is treason! They murdered King's Hand! Rhaegar Targaryen suddenly found himself standing on his knees near the body of a man, who was shivering on the floor a few seconds ago. ''-No one leaves the room, Lord Stark! Barricade the doors!'' – yelled the king. Lord Stark was approaching the body as he heard the command. He was wearing a leather jacket with dark grey cloak on his back. His ancestral sword was hanging on his belt. He was accompanied by two members of City Watch who he had been temporary put in charge of. As he heard the King’s voice he nodded and waved his men at the door. Gold Cloaks quickly barricaded the door and stood in front of it. Rhaegar took a look at his King-father… he didn’t like what he saw. Aeryses eyes were wide open, as he frowned and exhaled loudly in anger. Prince saw that look before, and it didn’t end up well last time. You want me to name judges? –said the King back then. – Very well, I name Fire, Blood and Crown. And not long after it, Rhaegar saw Lord Luthor Tyrell of The Reach burn alive in this very Throne Room where they had been right now. The thought made him shiver. ''-Father'' – he said, trying to prevent King from slipping into madness again. – Mace would have neve-'' ''-Tyrell scum! – roared the King, at a man in green cloak, not even noticing his son's words. – You assassinated Lord-Hand Tully to weaken the crown even further, just like you traitor father! Lord Stark! Cease the traitor! ''-What?!'' – A shock appeared on Maces face as Stark and his men drew their swords out of the scabbards. Rhaegar rose waving his hands at his Father and Lord Stark. ''-No, stop this is madness! There is no need for this, father, please, listen to me!'' Suddenly, another sound went through the air like a blade through the skin. Prince turned around and found Tyrell’s companions dressed in black leather standing beside Lord Paramount with their steel in their hands. It’s over. A quick thought ran through his mind, together with his father shouting behind him: -''Kill the traitors, Lord Stark! Kill them all!'' Stark froze with Ice in his hand, estimating the price of honor. Tyrell and his two new friends did not hesitate though, they quickly made their way towards the doors, taking couple of guards by surprise. Suddenly, the doors busted open, revealing a man in mail and boiled leather, wearing a cloak of City Watch. He cried out only one word, but it was enough to cause panic, chaos and madness in a whole Throne Room: -Ironborn!